She Isn't Real
by redxandkemicalx
Summary: One shot, using the song Vermillion pt. 2 by Slipknot


**This is my chance at a one shot with Red X and Starfire. It will suck, and I need to get my flow back. Here goes everything!**

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame, all the torment and the pain…_

Another fight, another crime. Red X stood on the edge of the skyscraper thinking about the girl he loved once more. He hoped that she could see him, the way she tore him up inside. It was almost funny to expect, as she was the hero and he was the enemy. It was obvious that the sweet girl would never come to talk or say hello, unless he took the suit and mask off. She would never know, unless he said that one word. "Cutie…" He whispered softly, tugging at the mask.

_Leaked through and covered me. I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself…_

The worst part was knowing that eventually the alien would go to Bird Boy. She loved him, saw him every day, while he saw her maybe once in a while, when he robbed the bank or broke into the chemical warehouse for more xenothium. It was something he wasn't proud of, but one glance at the redhead and he was on a high for days. And right now was no exception. He was finally back to himself and not into the whole 'deception' routine. He could live without her for a couple of days. Maybe even a week!

_Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sane._

A week was long enough for the masked villain to think about the next stop, the next part in the plan. But he never really had a plan to begin with. When you're obsessed with a Tamaranian Princess like her, you don't want to plan. He was so happy to have met her, even if she thought so lowly of him. He had saved her once, only for her to go running to Robin. Never thanked him, just because he was the bad guy.

_She is everything to me, the unrequited dream, a song that no one sings, the unattainable…_

But she'd always go back running to Robin. The Boy Blunder would always get her. She was never going to be a lover for X to hold and the cherish. He was never going to make redhead babies with the girl, and he was never going to marry her. He didn't want anyone else, so he never really gave up on the thought of her. She was so perfect in his eyes, even when she made a mistake. He was a pathetic male, waiting for the female to look into his eyes and become entranced.

_She's a myth that I have to believe in, all I need to make it real is one more reason: I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

The pain that girl brought him, he couldn't explain it. He had no one to talk to that he could express his feelings for her. He had no one to care. The girl would never care. He took off the mask, his green eyes fixated on the sky. "Maybe I should head home…" His deep voice carried off into the wind, making it unheard to the world. He pushed the 'X' button on his belt and sighed, teleporting himself to the little warehouse he called home. In the right corner, there sat his bed. He walked over slowly, pulling the suit off in the process. He set all three parts in a crate and closed it up, to hide any of the evidence of the disguise. He was trying to ignore the feelings of love. This time it seemed like he couldn't get her off his mind. "She isn't there…she'll know…you can't have her, Andrew." And that was it. He was going to let it go just like that.

_But I won't let this build up inside of me…_

"I shouldn't bottle it up, yet who am I going to tell…Slade? Psh, yeah like the man would care about my troubles. And I'm sure her sister wouldn't care either, seeing as she's so cocky. I got no one…you have no one, Andy." He believed that. He thought that if he couldn't have her, the secret had to be locked. His words to her long ago echoed in his mind, as he tried aimlessly to get the redhead out again. He coughed and cleared the bad images from his mind. She was a naïve little girl, sensitive to those types of evils. He couldn't do that, ever…unless she wanted it. And even then, he was positive he would question her on it.

_A catch in my throat, choke, torn into pieces, I won't, no! I don't wanna be this…But I won't let this build up inside of me. _

That's all he had to do was think about that. It made him understand. He cared enough that putting away his evils for one night might do him good. Maybe she would enjoy his real side. Maybe she would hate it. Maybe Bird Boy wouldn't let her be near him, just because he was a male. X didn't know but he knew he should give it a shot. Even if she wasn't that into him, at least he tried to get her.

He slept on the idea. Hoping maybe his dreams would supply him with the answer. As he mumbled softly in his sleep, his last words seemed to resemble his wish every night_…"I love you Starfire. Please…"_

_She isn't real…I can't make her real…_

**Ok, so if you've noticed, I have finally named my Red X. I know, it's screwed up, but I want him to be named Andrew, after my older brother. He's an amazing influence, loves Vault, and makes pizza forts. He's currently 22 and he's in love with video games. He roleplays Red X and has dedicated at least four days a week when I was younger to do so. I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot! The song was Vermillion pt. 2by Slipknot.**


End file.
